


It just took a Year gap from you.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas Party, M/M, Narry - Freeform, ex's, famous au, niall pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall and Harry broke up a year ago.  But maybe attending a holiday party together will bring more light to the reason why they split.





	It just took a Year gap from you.

Standing there as if he was a god, surrounded by a large group. Annoyingly handsome still, with the way he smiled and talked to everyone he could. Niall tried not to pull a face, of course he was going to be nice but he could see the way Harry was working the room. If he was lucky maybe he could make it through dinner before they crossed paths and make an early exit with minimal interaction. 

So thankful that they had finally announced dinner was ready. B-lining it to the tables making sure to sit himself between two members of his band, crossing his fingers childishly under the table in hopes that Harry wouldn’t sit with them. And it looked like it was about to come true. Relaxing in celebration as every chair at the table filled up. But of course it wasn’t in the cards as the handsomely dressed singer swooped in tapped a shoulder, sweet talking his way to changing seats. Fuck, was all that went through Niall’s mind. 

“Feels so nice to see familiar faces. How is everyone?” 

A chorus from the table all exchanging niceties. And of course someone had to be a jackass looking from Niall to Harry. “Oh and Niall. This is a dear friend Harry. Harry this is Niall.” Trying his best not to scoff or roll his eyes as a few laughs went around the table. 

Was it supposed to be humours introducing the ex’s as if they were strangers. Deciding to leave laughing lions lay. “Hi-ya Harry. You’re looking good.” It was met with the world’s most charming smile that infuriated him. 

“Thanks, Ni.. You too.” 

Niall was honestly doing his best to nod politely and not just stand up and head out the door. Directly in front of him was the man who he had broken up with nearly a year ago. His heart annoyingly ached as he sat back sipping the water that he had opted for since he was planning on driving home that night. 

Dinner had been going good, a festive party decorated tastefully with no huge cutouts of santa or reindeer for that matter. But the food was the last thing on his mind, as he would casually look around the table every so often to observe his ex across the table. Clearly Harry’s sights were set on the band member from another group at the party unable to place his face but he didn’t feel like learning it. 

It was torture sitting through the 5 course meal, sober and unable to really look anywhere else. Just sitting there watching Harry hitting on the man at the table. Finally getting up as casually as possible nodding to his bandmate to assure him not to follow. No one seemed to really notice other then the lad, taking the chance between one of the courses to escape to the toilet for even 5 minutes of Harry free space. 

Shaking his hands out after washing up. Taking his time by walking slowly to the other side of the washroom to grab a napkin. Looking up to straighten his tie and make sure his collar wasn’t sitting funny. But it didn’t help the lonely feeling he had, sure he was with his friends but he’d go home alone. 

Heading back down the hall toward the seated group of fancy festive party goers. Walking straight past his table glade for the excuse to stay away as he headed for the bar. Asking for a cola declining the offer to make it more fun but he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Not drinking tonight?” 

Coming from his side, not having to look over to know exactly who was there. Shaking his head. “Nope. Gotta drive.” Listening to the curly haired singer ask for the same as him and also declining the offer for alcohol. 

“So, I wasn’t just being nice earlier. But I didn’t thinking yelling across a table that you look fucking amazing would be appropriate.” Looking over at the taller who had taken a seat at the bar. Turning to look face to face. “There are a lot of elderly’s here.. The swearing.” As if it explained why Harry was saying this to him now. 

“Didn’t think you were looking my way, trying to pull the lad beside you.” Biting down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything else as he finally met deep green eyes. 

“You noticed.” Harry sounded so smug as the tip of the small cocktail straw touched his lips. A smartass of a smirk on those lips. 

“Harry, what are you doing? You broke up with me..” Trying to do anything to not see that smirk, it was the one that drove him crazy. Wanting to figure out why he wanted to do more with those lips then see them like that. 

“Actually, Niall.. We both decided. And if I admit, wasn’t our best idea…” 

Sighing audibly now since he didn’t come to this to reopen old wounds. Actually if he had known Harry was going to be there he probably wouldn’t have even shown face. Not really wanting to think about how it had been the worst thing to happen but it had to happen. Right? “Yeah well.. Can’t go back can we?” Trying to keep strong because it wasn’t like he didn’t still think about Harry every once and a while.Not as if he picked up his phone every few days to call but then remembering that they didn’t talk anymore. 

“Why not?” 

Shaking his head he couldn’t let the idea settle to long because he would cave. “It’s a bad idea.” 

“I miss you.. Hows that for bad ideas.” 

The man knew the worlds to drive him nuts as he gripped the cup in his hand and used his free to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Very, very bad Harry.” 

Niall eyed the way the man moved forward standing up and standing just out of his space. “Well.. If you feel like being bad, you know where I’m sitting.” 

Swallowing as he watched Harry saunter away waving his hand as he got closer to the tables stopping to chat with another table. Giving him enough time to sort himself out giving his head a shake as he pulled his shoulders back putting on his best smile and it was back to his table he was with everyone already having finished the next course. 

Now all he could do over the last few courses was look up to basically be eye fucked by green eyes. Trying not to show that it was breaking him down slowly. Doing his best to keep up with the tables conversation. 

The rumor had gone around about an after party, something about karaoke and an open bar. Something that Niall would normally not turn down, and knowing the curly haired man he couldn’t say no. But there was something now more pressing he had to get to the bottom of. 

Everyone was milling about the group of younger artist and keen table guests quietly buzzing over the afterparty. It seemed like everyone who was anyone was going to be heading to it as Niall was slowly heading to grab his coat. Lined up trying to decide if he needed his car or if it was best to leave it. 

Deciding on a taxi as he stood with his group outside waiting for theirs to pull up. A larger hand, the one he had been used to holding that came up behind and gripped the back of his elbow out of site of the groups gaze. “Oh I don’t think we’ll all fit.” Harry’s voice came from his side trying to hold back the shiver the grip and voice combo threatened his body with. 

A few groans but every one had climbed into the first cab leaving just the two of them reassuring they would be following in the next one. It had only been seconds after they had pulled away that Harry’s voice was delightfully against his ear again. “Your place.”

Not denying the shiver this time as he closed his eyes to pull himself together. “It’s closer.” Stating matter of factly as he opened his eyes the cab pulling in he would have to send for his car in the morning. 

Climbing in but they didn’t do anything, he sure as hell wasn’t making the first move. Pleasantly surprised when a pinky bumped into his were he rested his hand on the seat between them. It was harmless, Niall reached his hand closer and linked their pinkies. 

Keeping his eyes out the window as the cold night pelted the windows with thick rain. The winter night being a rainy one, as the pulled up to his apartment quickly. Settling the cab ride and running up to the door half expecting Harry to have opened it already, realization hit that Harry hadn’t been in that apartment for a very long time. 

Staying quiet but finally actually holding hands in the elevator. Stretching their arms instead of getting closer, as they took a back corner each. “It smells the same.” Mused the taller as Niall smiled and nodded.   
Since the elevator always smells slightly like a cooking spice, wet dog and mint toothpaste they use to laugh about before. “Yeah, that cooking dog with the cleanest teeth has yet to move out.” Teasing for the first time that night. 

It was kind of a mind fuck, but he was doing his best to not think to hard that he had just left a party with his ex and they were holding hands walking toward his apartment door. Suddenly feeling so nervous as he fumbled with the key, getting it open but it took a couple tries. 

Leading the younger in and toeing off his shoes, not to concerned when Harry was already in looking around. “It’s so different.” The voice was concentrated looking at the hanging record plaque on the wall, then over to the knew decor. 

“Yeah. A-ah, when your stuff was moved out I realized that I didn’t actually have any furniture. ‘Cept for the bed and the tv stand.” Offering a smile when Harry’s eyes were back at his. “Oh and the bed, its the same.” 

“I do miss that bed.” Harry’s voice was quiet, welcoming him in. As Niall followed his way further into the apartment. Not stopping until he was right in front of his ex, reaching out to caress a button on his suit jacket. 

Breathing slowly, all the while Harry’s hand travelled from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder. There was a hesitation, a locking of eyes as if to ask permission. Niall nodded his head once and the ringed hand was cupping the length of his neck. Thumb brushed against the stubble on his jawline. 

“This doesn’t need to mean anything.” But even to Niall, Harry’s words sounded unsure. Leaning into the touch as he took that step to close the gap. 

Niall pushed his hands to rest under the jacket on familiar hips. “It’s going to mean everything.” Eyes unwavering holding the challenge, as if to say Harry you do this and its back on. 

“Thank gods.” Harry muttered it sounded like it wasn’t really meant for Niall but the large hand was guiding him forward. At first they had nothing but tentative borderline awkward kisses. As if a year apart they had both forgotten how to kiss, or maybe they had tried to forget how it felt to kiss the other. 

Harry was the one to stop them. Leaving Niall waiting for lips to be back on his, finally getting his wish but now with a new force. Letting the younger take the lead and it all clicked into place. Every kiss, smile and touch rushed back. Even the bottled up anger was back but it was being put to good use as Niall followed the footsteps stepping backwards into the living room. Deepening the kiss in such haste that it caught him off guard when Harry stopped his retreat. “Where the bloody hell is the couch?” Detaching enough to witness the taller look back at the old spot where it had long been changed from the position. 

“Sorry, Moved it.” Turning them so Harry could see, breaking into a chuckle. 

Harry shook his head at the news of the couch. “Preposterous.” His voice held no anger.

Niall finally got green eyes back on him shaking his head with a quite “Shut up.” Pushing his arms fully around the youngers middle and pressing his lips up. Being lead on the new track for the new couch. A new sense of eagerness, to relearn one another again. Guess it had taken a year gap for them to get their shit together. Now that Niall had had another taste of Harry there was no way he could ever want for anyone else. 

 

The next morning Niall had woken up to a tattooed arm laying across his chest, a leg rested between his. The curly headed man laying on his shoulder. They could deal with the questions because right now all he could think about was how good it felt to have Harry against him. This was a great early Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish i had more time to develop this one. I would like to make it longer maybe one day! 
> 
> DAY 23 AMAZING.


End file.
